1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to slide fasteners and particularly to slide fasteners of the invisible or hidden type and to such fasteners in which thermoplastic molded slide fastener elements are utilized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been previously known in the art that slide fastener elements can be molded onto the edges of mounting tapes and the edges of the tapes folded to create a hidden or invisible slide fastener. One example of such a slide fastener is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,871. A second example of a hidden slide fastener in which the coupling elements are molded on the edge of a tape which is then folded is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,566.